


Secret Practice

by Rukazaya



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe finds out that Mihashi's missing every time for lunch break. With growing suspicion, he searches for his reckless pitcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Practice

_**[Fanfic] Ookiku Furikabutte: AbeMiha: Secret Practice**_  
 **Story:** Ookiku Furikabutte  
 **Title:**  Secret Practice  
 **Pairing:** Abe x Mihashi  
 **Rating:** PG but that stupid ball reference can make it PG-15 if you read between lines -.-;;  
 **Warning:**  None.

"Mihashi." Abe called as he walked into Mihashi's classroom during lunch.

"Mihashi's gone to the toilet." Tajima said as he stuffed his mouth with more octopus sausages and rice. Izumi and Hamada were also eating their lunch around Tajima. Abe noticed one corner of the desk was empty along with the half eaten lunch box.

"Well, it seems either he's having diarrhea every day, or doesn't have much appetite." Izumi added. "He's been going to the restrooms a lot, during lunch period." Izumi then gave a look specifically directed at Abe.

'What-?' Abe thought to himself.

Hamada then added, "Now that you mention it, he has been going to the restroom every day for the later part of the lunch period for a week huh?" Izumi resumed eating casually as Hamada and Tajima looked at each other confused.

'Thanks Izumi, for the hint.' Abe thought to himself as he walked out. Like he had guessed, Mihashi was not in the boy's restrooms.

"That idiot. What is he doing during lunch?" Abe thought to himself as he walked around the school building. He checked the rooftop and the other hallways. Abe had a bad feeling as he continued to look for Mihashi. Then finally, he headed towards the baseball field.

As Abe got closer, sure enough, he could hear the ball hitting a net of some sort. Abe quickly hid when he noticed Mihashi. Mihashi had taken off his uniform and had placed it next to the bench and was just wearing his shirt. There was light sweat on his brow as he did his best to concentrate on his pitches. One pitch at a time, he concentrated hard to throw a fast ball with enough control to send it where he wanted it.

'That idiot! He's training too hard! He'll break his shoulders if he over trains himself.' Abe thought as he looked on in anger. Abe decided he better stop this now before Mihashi hurt himself. Abe walked towards his pitcher, determined to stop the smaller boy's solo practice regime.

"MIHA-!" Abe shouted outloud but he quickly stopped. As he got closer, he could hear Mihashi's small whisper… almost a chant that he said to himself.

"My ball will only reach Abe's mitt…" Mihashi said under his breath as he concentrated and threw the baseball with all his might. "My ball… will only reach Abe's mitt…!" Mihashi said once more as he grabbed another baseball from the container next to him and threw that ball to the net with all his might.

'That… that idiot!' Abe thought to himself, slightly overwhelmed that Mihashi still depended on him during his practices alone. Abe felt that it was his fault that Mihashi depended on him so much, but the guy seriously had no one to support him. Even though he tried so hard, no one recognized his efforts.

'I want to give his confidence back.' Abe thought as he remembered his promise to himself. He quickly wiped his tears with his arm sleeves. Then he walked towards Mihashi again.

"Mihashi!" Abe shouted out loud. Abe decided that he will still not let Mihashi destroy his shoulders no matter how moving or touching the scene may be. Immediately, Mihashi stiffened. Awkwardly he turned his head then he started to fidget and run in place as Abe walked closer and closer.

"I… I… I…." Mihashi stammered as he tried to think of a quick explanation. Abe stared down at him as Mihashi shrunk like a tiny mouse.

"Hand." Abe demanded. Mihashi slowly raised his shivering hand. Abe grabbed it immediately from the mid-raise. With his fingertips, Abe felt Mihashi's rough hands, one corner and knuckle at a time. It hasn't gotten too rough from the last time he felt it up. And luckily, his hand wasn't too cold or too warm, which meant he didn't practice for too long today.

"As long as you know what you did was wrong, it's fine." Abe said with a slight sigh of relief. " Let's go back to class. Lunch is over." Abe said after he calmed down. Mihashi quickly nodded his head in agreement. 'Perhaps, too quickly', Abe thought, but did not say anything.

Still holding Mihashi's right hand, he dragged him back towards the school building. Mihashi sulked and fidgeted, scared to death that Abe was angry at him. Then Mihashi started to hiccup and cry. Abe sighed, realizing that he was making the situation worse. All he was trying to do was trying to support his pitcher and make him the best. Mihashi should have the best; he worked harder than any pitcher Abe knew. The boy deserved to feel the taste of victory.

"You are a good pitcher, Mihashi." Abe said as he walked on. Mihashi sniffled but listened. "You are a good pitcher, Mihashi. Have some confidence in yourself." Abe turned to face him, as he held Mihashi's hand tightly, giving him a light squeeze, hoping to transfer some courage through the warmth of his own hand.

Mihashi's sniffling died and his tears dried up as he looked at Abe. A slow but sure smile slowly formed on Mihashi's face. Abe smirked back.

"But you are not allowed to train alone anymore." Abe quickly scolded him. Mihashi stiffened again, and nodded fervently.

"If you want to train, you have to call me next time so I can supervise," Abe reprimanded. "From now on, we will train together, got it?!" And Mihashi quickly nodded again.

"Let's go back to class then." Abe said as they continued to walk back to school, hand in hand.

\---------------------------------

Unknown to the two players, above them was Mihashi's classroom. And leaning outside was Izumi, who smiled slightly as he saw that Abe was bringing back Mihashi uninjured.

"Izumi~ What are you looking, outside the window?" Tajima asked. Izumi quickly looked forward and said, "Nothing."

"Eeeh? That smile was gross!" Tajima shouted as he quickly jumped towards the window.

"I said it's nothing! The teacher will come soon, get back to your seat!" Izumi shouted as he pushed Tajima away from the window.

 


End file.
